The Past is Prelude
by CaptainKai01869
Summary: This is my OC Marina's backstory. What happens to the two strongest bladers as they grow up? *Prequel to my main Beyblade series "A New Blader" til "The Future Continues"*
1. It All Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are Marina, Mark, Michelle and any other OCs I may use. Anything else is coincidental.

Note: Frank and Joanna are not OCs, not technically as they are just the names and designs I gave to Brooklyn's parents as there isn't much info on them at all.

**The Past is Prelude**

Chapter 1: It All Begins

In a small house in the land of Japan, there was the sound of a baby crying. Inside the house was a young woman with long, blonde hair and brown eyes. She was cradling the little baby in her arms.

"Aw, Marina, don't cry, Darling, Mama's here." she said in a soft tone as she tried to calm her daughter.

A moment later, a man entered the room. He had light brown hair and dark green eyes. He sat next to his wife and looked down at his daughter.

"She has a nice set of lungs on her." he chuckled as he stroked his daughter's short blonde hair.

Marina started to calm down and she looked up at her parents through dark green eyes, like her father's, yet somehow so much cuter and innocent, despite the fact she's a baby anyway.

"Yes she does. I'm not sure who she gets it from." said the blonde haired woman.

"Michelle, my love, it's easy. She gets it from you. Have you heard yourself when you shout at me?" the man said with a joking smile.

"Do I scare you, Mark?" she asked with a chuckle.

He mock frowned and said "Who said anything about scared?"

Michelle giggled and looked down at Marina. "I think your daddy is acting tough." she said.

Marina giggled and made baby sounds as she held a hand up to her dad. He placed a finger in her small hand and she held onto it.

"We should introduce her to her uncle, aunt and cousin don't you think, Mark?" asked Michelle.

"It's a nice idea. Frank would like to meet his niece." answered Mark.

"It's not only nice for Frank. It will be nice for little Brooklyn too. To meet his cousin." said Michelle.

"Yeah, true, but he's only two, he won't remember this by the time he's grown up." said Mark.

"And? That doesn't matter, it will still be sweet." said Michelle then she looked down at Marina. "What do you think, Baby? Want to meet your uncle, aunt and cousin?" she asked.

Marina nodded with a small kick of her little legs. "It's decided then. Mark, would you give Frank a call?" said Michelle.

Mark smirked slightly as he picked up his mobile and called his brother.

* * *

A few hours later and a car could be heard driving up to the front of the house. Out of the driver's side came a man with orangey-red hair and dark green eyes. He smiled and looked to the passenger side where a woman with light brown hair and blue eyes came out.

"Well, we're here at last." he said.

"Frank, it didn't take so long." said the woman as she opened the back door and undid the seat belts holding a young child in.

"Joanna, it took twice as long as usual." said Frank.

"Frank, that was because Brookie felt funny and needed some fresh air. You can't blame him, he's only two." said Joanna as she let the little boy out.

"Mummy, where are we?" asked the little boy as he looked around, not really knowing the area. His orange hair blew slightly in the breeze as his aquamarine eyes looked around.

"We're visiting your uncle, aunt and cousin, Brookie." said Joanna.

Brooklyn got a wide smile on his little face and ran up towards the front door and reached up for the knocker, but struggled.

"Mummy, I can't reach!" he whined and soon gave up then waited for one of his parents.

The door opened and Mark looked down at the orange haired boy.

"Hello, Kiddo." he said and bent down to ruffle his nephew's hair.

Brooklyn chuckled then ran inside happily and wandered around admiring the area curiously.

"He is a curious child." said Mark with a smile as he looked up to his brother, Frank's, face.

"Yeah he is. He doesn't actually take long to be kept occupied. Once he has something to do he can be really quiet and not do much else." said Frank.

Joanna came up behind Frank and smiled.

"How's Michelle doing? Let me guess, Marina's keeping her busy right?" she asked.

"Marina's a sweet, innocent child. She's like her mother and I'm disadvantaged." said Mark, and both Frank and Joanna laughed.

In another room, Michelle had Marina in a cradle and was rocking it slightly humming a tune. Brooklyn heard the sound and curiously pushed the door open and entered the room. Michelle turned as he entered and he cowered slightly thinking he might be in trouble.

"Hello, Brookie, come on in." Michelle said and smiled to the young boy.

Brooklyn came in and wandered over to Michelle and the cradle next to her.

* * *

Brooklyn looked at the cradle curiously and tried to tiptoe to properly see who or what was in it.

"You want to see, Brookie?" asked Michelle with a smile as Brooklyn continued to try and look into the cradle.

Brooklyn nodded and walked closer to Michelle so she could pick him up to see into the cradle.

"Say hello to your cousin, Marina." she said as she held the young boy up.

Brooklyn looked down into the cradle at the little girl who looked back at him through wide, curious, green eyes.

"Cousin..." said Brooklyn, sounding confused, but happy, and smiled down at Marina.

She giggled and smiled back up at him. There was a bond between the cousins already. From outside the room, Mark, Frank and Joanna slowly and quietly came in and watched with sweet smiles on their faces.

"You two are going to be so close when you're older, I can see it." said Michelle with a small wink and smiled.

Brooklyn continued to look down at his cousin and she looked back at him and both of them smiled sweetly.


	2. Battle Partners' Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are Marina, Mark, Michelle and any other OCs I may use. Anything else is coincidental.

Note: Frank and Joanna are not OCs, not technically as they are just the names and designs I gave to Brooklyn's parents as there isn't much info on them at all.

Chapter 2: Battle Partners' Beginnings

Three years have gone by and young Marina Kingston is an excitable three year old. This morning was known to her parents as 'being awoken early' morning so they were surprised that she hadn't burst in yet. It was 9.30am on the digital clock as Michelle awoke.

"_I wonder what Marina's up to. I better get her up before she ruins her sleeping pattern._" she said to herself as she got out of the bed and put a dressing gown on.

She entered her daughter's room to find a sight that left her wide-eyed. The room was tidy for a three year old.

"Morning, Mummy." said the young girl as she turned her head at the sound of the door opening.

"Morning, Marina. What are you working on there?" Michelle asked as she came over to her daughter.

Marina showed her mum a piece of card she had folded down the middle and over it were lots of colours and patterns. On the front in orange block letters it said "Happy Birthday, Brookie!"

"It's Brookie's birthday, Mama. I made him this." said Marina with a smile on her face.

"That's really sweet, Marina. He'll love it." said Michelle as she smiled too.

Marina smiled and then they heard the doorbell go.

"Oh, they're much earlier than expected." said Michelle as she looked back.

"I'll let them in, Mummy. Don't worry." said Marina and she ran out of the room down the stairs.

Michelle shook her head smiling and went to quickly get dressed and get Mark out of bed.

Downstairs, Marina opened the door to see Frank. "Hi Uncle Frank!" she said excitedly and hugged his leg.

He smiled. "Hello, Marina." he then looked up to see Mark stumble down the stairs with a shirt hanging out. "A good night or just sleeping in?" he asked his brother with a smirk.

"Frank, not in front of Marina." said Mark with a faint blush. Marina looked up confused, but as Frank came in to greet Michelle too, she saw Joanna letting an excited boy out of the car.

"Cous!" she said in delight.

The little boy jumped out. He had grown a bit, but his spiky orange hair and aquamarine eyes hadn't changed. He ran over to Marina and they hugged, glad to be together again.

"Happy Birthday." Marina said with a smile as the hug was broken.

"Thanks, Marina. Come here, take a look at this." he said and they headed into the living room and sat down on a chair.

He put his hand in his shorts' pocket and brought out a black beyblade. Marina gasped in awe at it.

"Whoa, Cous, that's cool." she said and he handed her the blade to admire. She lifted it into the light and admired the purple designs on the top then the centre. She looked closer and furrowed her brow in confusion. "What's that?" she asked.

Brooklyn looked over and said "Oh, it's called a bit beast, Cous. Dad said this is Zeus, the strongest of them all."

"The strongest? Really?" Marina asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna give it another test, wanna see?" he asked.

"Sure!" she exclaimed in excitement.

The two kids ran into the back garden. Brooklyn looked around for a second and smiled then pulled out a black launcher and ripcord. "Stand back, Cous." he advised.

Marina did as she stared in suspense.

"Let it rip!" shouted Brooklyn as he released the blade. It spun around the garden and in perfect control.

Frank and Joanna came out as they had heard their son's shout.

"He is very good with that blade. When did he get it?" asked Mark as he joined Frank and Joanna.

Frank smirked before answering. "This morning."

Mark's mouth fell open. "No...way...but he's a nat...natural." he stuttered in surprise.

"Yes he is. I can see him one day becoming very well known though I hope this natural ability doesn't leave an after-effect." said Frank wisely.

"Oh, like?" asked Mark a little slowly.

"Overconfidence. He could quite easily get wrapped in his ability as he's so good so young." explained Joanna wisely.

Mark nodded. They all turned back to Brooklyn and his blade.

"Zeus, come on out!" shouted the young boy.

A purple black glow shone out of the blade and a bizarre creature rose from it, black with red-gold armour and it roared as it fully materialised.

"Wow, now that's a beast." said Mark as he stared up at it.

Where Marina was, she looked up and seeing the beast's eyes staring down at her and the others and its bizarre appearance, she felt fear and started to whimper. As the creature roared again, she turned tail and ran into Michelle's arms.

"Mummy!" she shouted as tears fell from her eyes.

Brooklyn noticed his cousin was upset and ordered Zeus to retreat then he called his blade back and walked over to Marina.

"Sorry, Cous. He's back in here now, he wouldn't hurt you. I wouldn't let him." he said, feeling a bit bad that he had scared her.

Marina nodded as she calmed down then hugged Brooklyn. He hugged her back and everyone smiled sweetly.

* * *

**Two years later**

Brooklyn was now seven years old. He had long since gotten used to Zeus and now that Marina was five and getting her blade, perhaps Zeus would have a worthy opponent.

"Marina, calm down, close your eyes and hold your hands out." said Michelle with a chuckle.

Marina nodded and closed her eyes. She felt something placed in her hands and opened her eyes. There was a black beyblade with a golden ring around the bit piece. The bit itself showed a golden unicorn.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetie." said Michelle as she and Mark watched their daughter admire her blade.

Marina smiled and immediately ran outside to test the blade. Her first few launches were poor unlike her cousin, who had launched perfect first go, the little natural that he was. Once she had control, Brooklyn came up to her with his blade and launcher.

"Shall we battle, Cous?" he asked.

"Sure Brookie, let's go." she answered happily.

They stood opposite a beydish Mark had made for Marina and got ready to launch. Their parents all watched on the sidelines.

"3...2...1...let it rip!" both kids shouted as they released their black blades.

"Zeus, give me everything you have!" shouted Brooklyn as he watched his blade charge in the direction of the other blade.

"Zeroth, please rival Zeus." begged Marina of her blade.

Her blade hit Brooklyn's and pushed it back evenly. Small sparks flashed.

"That's so awesome." said Brooklyn excitedly.

"Yeah, it's cool." agreed Marina and she smiled.

Brooklyn smiled back and as their blades kept trying to overpower each other, they watched with excitement on their faces. They were having the time of their lives.

"Emerge, Zeus!" called Brooklyn.

From his bit came out the black demon who roared as he waited for his master's command.

"Wow, Cous, he's as great as ever and he's only been with you two years." said Marina.

"I see he doesn't freak you out anymore, Cous." said Brooklyn with a playful smirk.

"I was three, Brookie. I'm used to him now." Marina said. "Please come out, Zeroth!" she shouted.

From her bit emerged the golden unicorn. He neighed and swung his head with its silver mane and horn, and he faced the demon.

"He's beautiful." said Brooklyn in amazement as he looked up at the bit beast facing his Zeus.

There were some more sparks as the two beasts fought in a clash of powers then both blades spun backwards. Marina's, however, spun to a stop and Brooklyn's kept spinning.

"Another win to Brooklyn the Undefeated!" shouted the orange haired boy overconfidently as he caught his blade.

Marina picked up her blade and smiled over to her cousin. "You must be the strongest blader ever, Brookie. I hope that never changes as you're so happy winning all the time." she said.

"Who wouldn't be, Cous? I'm going to stay on top, and you, well, you must be second strongest ever." he replied with a smile.

She smiled back and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"They are a powerful pair." said Mark to Michelle.

"Yeah, maybe too powerful. Both of them could get overconfident easily." replied Michelle.

"They are children. We can only hope as they grow, they will realise there is more to this game than winning." said Frank. Joanna nodded in agreement.


	3. The Downside

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are Marina, Mark, Michelle and any other OCs I may use. Anything else is coincidental.

Note: Frank and Joanna are not OCs, not technically as they are just the names and designs I gave to Brooklyn's parents as there isn't much info on them at all.

Chapter 3: The Downside

Over a few weeks both Brooklyn and Marina were well-known in their area because of their blading prowess. Both of them had either been battling with the locals, who were much, much weaker than themselves, or battling each other.

This day, Brooklyn came by to visit Marina, hoping she might want to hang out or something. He entered the gate to the back yard and saw Mark sitting on a chair.

Mark looked up as he heard the footsteps and smiled. "Hello, Brooklyn. What brings you here?" he asked.

"I was wondering if Marina would like to beybattle or have some fun?" the young boy replied with a smile.

"I vaguely remember Michelle saying that Marina had to stay in today. Let me check." said Mark and he stood up and headed into the house.

Brooklyn waited outside and admired the garden. It wasn't long before Mark came back out, Michelle with him.

"Hello, Brooklyn, nice to see you again." said Michelle as she faced Brooklyn.

"Hello Auntie Michelle." replied Brooklyn politely.

"I'm afraid Marina can't come out and play today. She's doing some homework." continued Michelle.

Brooklyn nodded. "No problem, I can do something else." he said.

"Shouldn't you have homework too?" asked Michelle as she crossed her arms slightly.

"Um, well yes, but it can wait." said Brooklyn as he backed away to the gate.

Michelle did a small frown and shook her head, but Mark laughed and said "Your father was the same when we were young. I always did my homework, but he left it then panicked when he couldn't do it so copied my answers."

Brooklyn chuckled and said "Thank you. Can you tell Marina I said 'hi'?"

"Sure, Brooklyn. You have fun doing what you decide to do." said Mark.

Brooklyn nodded and left.

* * *

A short time later, Brooklyn entered the park and saw this group of kids around a beydish and two kids were battling.

"Attack him!" shouted one kid and his green blade charged towards his opponent's yellow blade, but ended up tapping it.

"You can't beat me with that level of attack. Go!" shouted the other kid.

The yellow blade moved towards the green blade and slammed into it over and over again. Soon, the green blade was knocked out of the dish. The group cheered and yelled for the owner of the yellow blade.

"Great work, Pal. You nailed him." "Excellent!" shouted the kids.

The owner of the yellow blade walked up to the owner of the green blade. "You did well, I enjoyed that." he said.

"Me too." said the owner of the green blade and smiled.

Brooklyn then walked over with his black blade in his hand. One kid looked over and muttered to his friend. "It's that Kingston boy."

"The one who always wins?" whispered back the other kid and the first kid nodded.

"Anyone fancy a battle?" asked Brooklyn to the group.

The kids all looked between each other until one boy, who was slightly older, spoke up.

"And why would we want to battle someone who always wins like some cheater would?"

Brooklyn's gaze fell sadly as the boy said that and another kid spoke up.

"Don't be like that. He always wins, but it's not because he cheats."

"Either way, he always wins and I for one don't want to battle someone I know I can't beat. Where is the fun in it for me then?" the older boy continued.

Brooklyn looked even sadder and started to move away from the group.

"Yeah, you go on. I personally don't want to see your ever-so-perfect blading again." the boy continued and turned to the group. "Who's with me?" he asked.

They all nodded and then turned back to begin another battle amongst themselves. Brooklyn sniffed quietly and left the park, feeling very alone and unwanted at the moment.

* * *

Later, at sunset, in a small play park, Brooklyn sat on a swing all alone. He was looking down sadly and thinking about what that kid had said and how the others had agreed with him and then how they had shunned him like they did. He sniffed again and heard footsteps coming into the park.

"Brookie?" asked a voice.

Brooklyn looked up slightly and saw it was Marina.

"Marina? Finished your homework I assume?" he said.

She nodded and sat on the swing next to his and watched him for a moment then asked "Why are you sitting all by yourself?"

He turned away and shrugged.

"Brookie, what's happened? When you're not with me, you usually blade with the other kids." she said.

He sighed and looked back to Marina slightly.

"The other kids don't...don't want to hang around with me anymore. They are...not interested in playing with me anymore because I always win..." he explained slowly.

Marina gasped. "How could they be like that? That's horrible. To push you away just because you win is cruel." she said.

Brooklyn just shrugged and nodded. He lowered his head as tears formed in his eyes. Marina stood up from her swing and walked over so she was in front of Brooklyn and she lifted his head and used a finger to wipe his tears away.

"It's okay, Cous. I can understand it's upsetting and I promise I will never do anything like it to you. You will never be alone as you will have me." she said.

"Thank you, Marina. You're very kind." said Brooklyn as he wiped the last of his tears away then he hugged his cousin gently.

She hugged him back and said "You're welcome, Brookie. Now we better get home, both our parents will be worried."

Brooklyn nodded in agreement and he took her hand in his own then both cousins headed back to their homes, teasing each other along the way and chuckling together. The best cousins the world has ever had.


	4. Cousin Bonding

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are Marina, Mark, Michelle and any other OCs I may use. Anything else is coincidental.

Note: Frank and Joanna are not OCs, not technically as they are just the names and designs I gave to Brooklyn's parents as there isn't much info on them at all.

Chapter 4: Cousin Bonding

Over the next couple of years, the cousins' bond grew even stronger. Brooklyn was around Marina's house at the moment for a visit. It was night and Marina was having a restless sleep when suddenly she jolted up from her bed with a gasp.

"_A dream? Was that all?_" she asked herself.

She told herself it was a dream, but still didn't feel like going back to sleep so quietly hopped down out of her bed and headed for the door. It creaked slightly as she opened it so she closed her eyes, but neither her parents or Brooklyn's woke up. She sighed silently in relief then tiptoed to the room her cousin was in. She opened the door and quietly closed it then tiptoed over to the bed.

"_I hope I don't upset him._" she thought as she climbed up onto his bed.

She slipped under the covers next to him and lay close to him with a smile on her face. As she began to doze off, Brooklyn's aquamarine eyes opened slightly and he turned his head gently to see his blonde haired cousin sleeping peacefully next to him. He smiled and moved some of her hair out of the way softly and lightly chuckled as she squirmed to his touch.

"Sleep well, Cous." he whispered quietly and closed his own eyes again and soon went back into his sleep.

The following morning, Joanna went to wake her son up. She opened the bedroom door and chuckled at the sight of the two children lying next to each other so peacefully.

"_Aww, how sweet._" she said to herself.

"Joanna, what's wrong?" asked Frank.

"Shh, Love and take a look." whispered Joanna.

Frank peeked through the door and saw the two children. Mark and Michelle also then came over to see.

"That is adorable." whispered Michelle.

The four adults decided to leave the children be, as they looked so adorable and at peace.

* * *

Soon enough, the children awoke, with Brooklyn first, yawning as he sat up then he smiled down at his cousin. He didn't want to wake her, but thought it better than leaving her in his bed.

"Hey, Marina, time to get up." he said.

She whined slightly and attempted ignoring him. He shook his head and nudged her.

"Come on, Marina." he tried.

Marina then slowly sat up, stretching and yawning. She turned to Brooklyn in slight confusion before she remembered that she had come into his bed last night.

"Morning." she said with a smile.

"This bed more comfortable than yours, Cous?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I had a nightmare, and couldn't get back to sleep...so I decided to come join you. Sorry, Brookie." she said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad I could help you sleep." he said and hugged her.

She hugged him back then said "I suppose we ought to get dressed."

Brooklyn nodded and released her from the hug, then she went back to her room.

* * *

Later, the two children were in a field playing together. Marina had a ball and was playing catch with Brooklyn.

"Come on, Brookie." she said.

He threw the ball and she just managed to catch it.

"Ah, I thought I had you then." he said with a mock pout.

"Not that easy, Cous." she replied then threw the ball back, but it was a bad shot and went flying past Brooklyn, hitting an old man in the back.

"Uh oh." Brooklyn whispered and Marina nodded.

The old man turned around and frowned at the two children.

"What are you two trying to do?!" he exclaimed angrily.

"It was an accident, Sir." said Marina in a nervous voice.

"Be that as it may, you two be careful in the future." he said and roughly placed the ball in Marina's hands then walked away muttering to himself.

"What a grouch." she whispered to Brooklyn.

"All old men are, Cous. They haven't got our youth and energy so they get jealous." said Brooklyn and he chuckled, making Marina laugh.

"Okay, Cous, your turn." she said once she stopped laughing and passed him the ball.

"Be ready, this one is going far." he replied with a hint of boasting, but when he threw, it went way off and hit a tree, also getting stuck in a collection of branches.

Marina sighed. "Nice, Brookie. Now we'll never get it back." she said.

Brooklyn shrugged with a small smile, but Marina went over to the tree.

"Marina, be careful." he warned as she began to climb up to get the ball.

"I will. It's not too high." she said and reached the same level as the ball, but the branches were thinner.

Brooklyn watched anxiously as Marina reached a hand out to the ball.

"Almost..." she said. She leant forward more and a branch cracked. Brooklyn gasped in worry, but it held...for now.

"Marina..." he said in worry.

She took another move closer and grabbed the ball. "Got it!" she said then the branch cracked apart and she fell with a scream until she landed in her cousin's arms. She opened her eyes to look up into his aquamarine eyes.

"That was way too close. Are you okay, Marina?" he asked.

She nodded nervously then Brooklyn placed her back to her feet.

"I got the ball though." she said and held it up and started laughing.

Brooklyn shook his head and started laughing as well.

"Now come on, let's get home." said Brooklyn as he stopped laughing.

"Yeah, good idea." Marina agreed and the two cousins headed back to Marina's house.

As they walked, Brooklyn smiled down at Marina.

"What's up?" she asked as she noticed.

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're unhurt. I'll always try my best to keep you safe." he answered.

"Aw, Brookie, you're the best cousin ever." she said and hugged him. Once she released him she said "Race you home." then she ran off.

Brooklyn chuckled and went after her.

Once they got back, Marina won and the four adults: her parents and Brooklyn's parents, all smiled sweetly.


	5. Desire to Win

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are Marina, Mark, Michelle and any other OCs I may use. Anything else is coincidental.

Note: Frank and Joanna are not OCs, not technically as they are just the names and designs I gave to Brooklyn's parents as there isn't much info on them at all.

Chapter 5: Desire to Win

Three years later and things had changed. In terms of blading power, Brooklyn and Marina hadn't changed, but their attitudes towards winning had. Admittedly, Marina still bladed fairly, but her overconfidence had grown as she never lost to anyone except Brooklyn. Though, for Brooklyn himself, he had become very overconfident, believing defeat was impossible and would never ever happen.

At the moment, both Brooklyn and Marina, now at the ages of 12 and 10 respectively, were in a beyblade park and this new girl on the block had challenged Brooklyn to a battle.

"You can take her, Brookie." said Marina as she smiled at her cousin.

"I know." said Brooklyn simply and put his black blade into his launcher and stood opposite his opponent, who had a bright pink blade which she latched into her launcher.

"This is going to be fun." said the girl with a small giggle.

Brooklyn just waited for the countdown, looking kinda bored already.

"3...2...1...let it rip!" shouted Marina and the two bladers released their blades.

"Go in for the attack." said the girl. Her pink blade charged straight for the black blade, which simply moved out of the way. "Attack again." she said, and her blade charged again, with more power and speed, but still the black blade dodged.

"Brooklyn, you're wasting time." said Marina. She was bored watching this battle...it wasn't even a battle. Neither blader had even made any contact yet.

"No, Marina. I'm winning." said Brooklyn as he half-watched his blade avoiding the pink blade.

"Attack and hit him already!" shouted the girl. She was getting irritated that her blade couldn't hit the black blade no matter what it did. Brooklyn smiled slightly at her anger.

Her blade kept increasing in speed and power, but wasn't able to even tap the black one. Soon, her blade started to lessen in speed.

"No, keep going!" she begged her blade.

Her blade soon spun to a stop next to Brooklyn's blade, which was still spinning as strong as it had started.

"Looks like I win." said Brooklyn, and called his blade back to his hand then turned to Marina as the girl picked up her pink blade looking sad and embarrassed that she had been beaten by someone without them even making a move...and without herself being able to land a move.

"Brooklyn, now really, what is the point of just staying in one place, avoiding your opponent until they run out of spin?" asked Marina.

"Winning, Marina. Besides, if I had attacked straight away, it would have been over straight away. No blader around here except you can give me a worthy battle." answered Brooklyn.

Marina sighed and brought out her black blade and placed it in her launcher.

"Let's have a match then." she said. "You need a better battle, and if I'm the only one who can give you one, then that's fine by me."

Brooklyn smiled and readied his launcher then they stood opposite one another.

* * *

Marina smiled slightly as Brooklyn looked back at her.

"3...2...1...let it rip!" shouted Marina and the cousins released their black blades into the dish. Marina's blade circled the dish gaining power as Brooklyn's spun at centre dish.

Brooklyn watched Marina's blade circle the dish. He knew she'd make a move soon and so waited for her.

"Okay, Zeroth, now!" Marina shouted and her blade broke off from its circle and headed for Brooklyn's blade and knocked it back a bit.

"Not bad, but not great." said Brooklyn. "Zeus, attack back!" he shouted.

His blade slammed back into hers and pushed it back across the dish. She managed to keep it in and sighed in relief.

"Nice try, Brookie. Now, Zeroth, let's give him something a little extra, Lightning Flash!" she commanded.

The golden unicorn rose from his bit and neighed, powering electricity up in his horn and then blasted a shot.

"Zeus!" shouted Brooklyn.

The demon rose from his bit and roared at the approaching electricity then blocked it and snarled in triumph.

"Not bad. Not bad at all, Cous. Zeroth, try that again, except...Lightning Flash Beam!" Marina yelled.

The unicorn again gathered electricity at his horn and blasted it, but in a more direct line of fire, just like a laser beam, and it struck the demon's wing, making him roar in pain.

Brooklyn frowned as he shared Zeus' pain and a black/purple glow surrounded him.

"Brookie, what's going on?" asked Marina, slightly nervous.

"I cannot and will not lose, Marina. Zeus, release King of Darkness!" shouted Brooklyn.

The demon roared as a black vortex materialised and headed for the unicorn. Marina didn't know what to do so Zeroth hesitated and was struck by Zeus over and over again then the unicorn returned to his bit to avoid more punishment.

"No, Zeroth!" screamed Marina in worry for her friend.

Zeus roared and his attack did one final slam, sending Marina flying backwards onto the ground. Her blade landed by her side, a tad damaged.

"Brooklyn...?" she asked as she sat up with a small wince and looked towards her cousin.

Brooklyn picked up his blade, happy he had won, but sad he had hurt his cousin to do so.

"Sorry, Marina. I got a bad feeling I'd lose...and I couldn't take it so I went overboard. I didn't mean to hurt you." he said.

Marina stood up, still wincing slightly, and eyed a cut on her arm that was bleeding slightly.

"Well, things happen. Let's get home." she said.

"I'll get you back before I go home. Least I can do." he said.

The cousins headed off to Marina's house.

* * *

When they got there, Mark opened the door to greet them.

"Had a good day, Sweetheart?" he asked as he smiled down at his daughter. She nodded, trying to hide the cut on her arm, and Mark turned to Brooklyn. "What are you doing here, Little Man? Don't you need to get home?" he added.

"I probably should. I just thought I better get Marina home first." said Brooklyn.

Marina smiled and she hugged Brooklyn, but as she did, she winced.

"Marina, are you okay? Something happen?" asked Mark worriedly.

"Nothing, Dad. Just a scratch." she answered.

"Marina, if anyone can tell a lie from you, it's me. Who hurt you?" he asked and crossed his arms. Brooklyn stepped back edgily which just made Mark suspicious.

Marina sighed. "Me and Brookie beybattled and he went a little far. He didn't mean to, but..." she said and Mark interrupted, turning to Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn, is winning really that important? Is winning more important than my daughter's safety?" he asked with a harsh tone to his voice.

Brooklyn looked down, feeling guilty then quietly said "No. I didn't mean to hurt her, I got carried away. I'm sorry, Uncle."

Mark just nodded, though he was still pretty ticked that his nephew's desire to win made him hurt his daughter. He walked away as the cousins said their goodbyes for today.

"Marina, I really am sorry." said Brooklyn as he faced her. He sure did look sorry. His aquamarine eyes threatening to let tears fall.

"Brookie, I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to do it. It's okay." she said and gave him a smile.

He slightly smiled back and they hugged, then Brooklyn left to get back to his own home. Marina waved after him, smiling that she had such a great cousin.


	6. Only One Left

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are Marina, Mark, Michelle and any other OCs I may use. Anything else is coincidental.

Note: Frank and Joanna are not OCs, not technically as they are just the names and designs I gave to Brooklyn's parents as there isn't much info on them at all.

Chapter 6: Only One Left

Over the following days that passed, Brooklyn felt uneasy. Even though Marina had forgiven him for when he had accidentally hurt her, it seemed Mark wasn't forgiving him so easily as he was still giving him the cold approach.

"Hey, Son, what's up? You've been in a weird mood since your last beybattle with your cousin." asked Joanna as she came into her son's room.

Brooklyn looked up and sighed. "It's nothing, Mum. I've just been thinking about stuff." he said.

Joanna sat next to her son. "Brooklyn, you have me and your father for a reason. If you need to talk, remember that." she said.

He nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Joanna, can we talk?!" called Frank from downstairs. His tone sounded urgent and a little angered.

Joanna headed downstairs and saw her husband sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands.

"What's happened?" she asked softly as she sat next to him.

"A phone call I just received from my brother. It concerned the beybattle Brooklyn had with Marina a few days ago." he explained.

"Oh, why? Did something happen?" she asked, now sounding a little worried.

Frank sighed and nodded. "Marina was injured." he said.

Joanna gasped. "But Brooklyn wouldn't..." she started.

"Love, we've noticed over the years how he's got overconfident and believes winning is everything. One of us needs to sort that problem out, or else there's nothing we can do for him." said Frank.

Joanna noticed the look of sadness in her husband's eyes and realised what he meant so she lowered her voice and whispered "But Frank, we can't...can we? We can't just abandon him when he needs us..."

"We might have to, Love. Let's try talking to him first." said Frank as he hugged his wife.

* * *

Joanna came up to her son's room soon after and knocked on the door then entered.

"Brooklyn, are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Mum." he answered simply, not even facing her.

She sighed as she sat on his bed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Son, we have to talk." she said.

He faced her and waited for her to begin.

"Well, over the last few years, your father and myself have noticed your desire to win is getting too strong. We've seen your overconfidence growing. Plus with you hurting your cousin simply to win, we think the power of your Zeus is changing you into someone else. Someone who has less emotion...less sense...and perhaps, a lesser person we hoped you would grow into." she said and looked down sadly at the last part.

Brooklyn's aquamarine eyes widened slightly and he said "You...you think I'm less than what you wanted? How could you think that, Mother? I still have feelings and sense. I didn't mean to hurt Marina and I feel horrible I did."

"Son, I know, but think of it. You were once a popular child, blading with all the other kids for fun and having the time of your life, then it all changed. You now just battle because...well, because you can win, not for the fun of the match." she said, trying to get through to her son.

"Where is the fun if you don't win though?" asked Brooklyn.

"Knowing you have tried your best, Son. As long as you have tried your best and played fairly, you will feel good about yourself, but if you win through cheating and harming others, how can you feel good?" she asked wisely.

"Because I would have won. Winning is all that matters." Brooklyn replied, having completely missed, or ignored, his mother's point.

Joanna sighed and lowered her head as she stood to her feet. "There's just no getting through to you, is there? I hope, one day, someone will." she said and headed back downstairs to rejoin her husband.

Brooklyn watched her leave, looking a little confused and brought his black blade out of his pocket and looked down at the bit of Zeus.

"_What does she mean, Zeus? Isn't winning everything?_" he asked the demon.

"_**Well, Master, winning is very important. You are not a bad blader so I don't see a problem.**_" answered Zeus, a little unhelpfully.

Brooklyn frowned, as that didn't help him in the slightest, though it was true. He wasn't a bad blader so why would his mother lecture him?

* * *

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Brooklyn, now at the age of 14, was packing a bag in his room. He had had a discussion with Marina about what had happened lately, and how, over the last two years, the support from his parents was non-existent, so he was leaving home. She hadn't liked the idea and so offered that he could stay with her for as long as he needed, which he accepted.

He just forced the bag shut and took a last look around the room he had owned and slept in for all these years.

"_Who would have seen this coming? It's for the best though._" he said to himself.

He sighed and then headed downstairs and saw his parents in the living room. They looked up as they heard the bag being put down.

"You all ready, Brooklyn?" asked Frank.

Brooklyn did up a jacket and faced his parents.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm ready." he answered, a little sadly.

Frank came over and held his hand out to his son. "Good luck then." he said.

Brooklyn shook his father's hand and nodded a 'thank you' then he turned to his mother.

"This is a shame. It really is, but as it's what you want, I hope you will be all right." she said.

Brooklyn nodded and Joanna gave him a final hug, surprising him slightly, but he hugged back.

"Well, goodbye, Son." she said when the hug was broken.

"Goodbye, Mother." he said then turned to his dad. "Goodbye, Father."

He picked his bag back up and left the house, giving one final look back then continued on walking to Marina's place where she was waiting for him...


	7. Worldwide Show and Tense Conditions

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are Marina, Mark, Michelle and any other OCs I may use. Anything else is coincidental.

Note: Frank and Joanna are not OCs, not technically as they are just the names and designs I gave to Brooklyn's parents as there isn't much info on them at all.

Chapter 7: Worldwide Show and Tense Conditions

Brooklyn has now been living with Marina and her parents for a year, though things weren't always easy as her father, Mark, was still cold with him for when he accidentally hurt her. It seemed as though he'd never be forgiven by his uncle.

At this moment in time, Brooklyn was sitting on his bed thinking to himself. He liked being with his cousin and they always enjoyed themselves, though, every now and then, he would think of his parents. He hadn't properly seen them since he had left home and barely heard from them, unless they wanted to know if he was still all right.

"Hey, Brooklyn." said Marina as she gently opened the door.

He looked up from his thoughts and smiled. "Hey, Marina. Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, just making sure you're all right. I know it's hard when my father is being difficult with you. It isn't fair on you." she said as she sat next to him.

"Don't worry, Marina. You can't blame yourself or anything for what your father thinks." he replied as he looked towards her.

"I know, but he should forgive you. Especially by now, he's just being stubborn." she said.

Brooklyn just nodded lightly and then headed off downstairs. Marina followed after him and the duo entered the kitchen to find Michelle clearing stuff away.

"Morning, Marina." she said to her daughter.

"What's going on, Mum? Where's Dad?" Marina asked as she looked around.

"He made a bet with an old friend on the tournament final over in Russia later today, so they're watching the match together at his place." Michelle explained.

Marina nodded. She had paid little attention to the tournament matches, same for Brooklyn, but they knew that this team called the Bladebreakers had battled their way through Asia, America and Europe to get to Russia and take out the World Champion Demolition Boys.

"I will be going out myself to fill up on food. We seem to run out quicker with an extra member in the house." said Michelle, referring to Brooklyn.

Marina lightly frowned, but headed back into the sitting room and plonked herself on the sofa. Brooklyn sat in the chair nearest the sofa.

"So, are you two going to watch this final match? It's supposed to be shown worldwide after all." asked Michelle to the two teens.

"Might as well." said Marina with a shrug. Brooklyn just nodded, agreeing with Marina.

"Okay, well, see you both later." said Michelle and she left the house, shutting the door behind her.

Marina and Brooklyn looked at each other, and Brooklyn gave a devious smile, so Marina hn'd and flicked the TV on and they listened to DJ Jazzman introducing the start of the finale beybattle.

* * *

Not long into the start, Marina sat on the floor leaning back against the chair as they watched the match. She had to admit it was mildly interesting as the Russian blader seemed to have a lot of power and his opponent was struggling.

"_And Tyson takes the first round. The first round goes to the Bladebreakers!_" announced DJ on the TV.

Marina lightly frowned as the crowd cheered for Tyson, while the navy haired teen himself jumped into the air, playing to the crowd in his excitement.

"He thinks he has this won. That Russian kid has it without trying. He held back in that round, it's obvious." said Brooklyn.

He was lying across the floor on his front with his elbows leaning on a cushion. He thought both Tyson and Tala were pretty simple bladers and that this match wasn't much.

"True. And, Brooklyn, his name is Tala." said Marina with a small frown that Brooklyn had called him 'Russian kid'.

Brooklyn just rolled his eyes and watched the TV screen again as the two bladers re-released their blades for the second round. Marina watched in interest as Tala's Wolborg clawed at Tyson's Dragoon and sent his blade flying backwards through snow and ice.

Brooklyn sighed as Tyson's counter-attack made his blade deadlock with Tala's. "I could beat both of them with my eyes closed." he said.

"Maybe, Cous, but they are quite good. Sure, they can improve, but..." started Marina then she trailed off as she watched the TV screen, and the camera had focused on both bladers. She didn't care for Tyson, but went a little staring-like over Tala.

"Marina?" asked Brooklyn, wondering why she had just trailed off like that. "Marina, what's up?" he asked again then turned around and noticed her glazed look. "Something, or someone, caught your eye there, Cous." he added with a teasing smile.

Marina blinked and said "No! That's not it." but she had a small blush as she thought Tala looked quite cute.

Brooklyn chuckled. "A crush on a famous blader. Still, that's better than crushing on celebrities you'll never meet I suppose." he said.

"I'm not likely to ever meet Tala either. Besides, it's not really a crush. He's just...cute." she said, but blushed again, making Brooklyn laugh.

The duo continued to watch, though it was less interesting after the iceberg was created, surrounding the dish, as they didn't know what was going on, then they saw the finale of Tyson winning. Marina lightly frowned, while Brooklyn was muttering something about a fixed conclusion to the battle.

* * *

Later, Marina and Brooklyn played a video game, and Marina was winning. It was a racing game and she was a lap ahead of her poor cousin.

"Oh, Brookie, come on." she teased as her racing car passed his, being so far ahead.

Brooklyn frowned. "I can do this." he muttered then made his car speed up and it rammed Marina's into the water so he laughed at her.

Marina lightly growled. "Cheap shot, Brookie. Besides, you're still a lap behind, so I win anyway." she said.

"You still sunk in water and that was worth it." said Brooklyn as he smirked slightly.

Marina was about to playfully hit Brooklyn when they heard the door open, indicating that Mark was home. Michelle had made it back not long after the award ceremony of the tournament was done.

"That was a great final in that tournament." they heard him say, which obviously meant he had bet on Tyson and now had some extra cash at hand.

Marina headed downstairs with Brooklyn and they greeted Mark. He greeted Marina warmly, but sort of half-smiled at Brooklyn. Marina noticed the awkwardness and spoke up.

"So, Dad, you won the bet I assume?" she asked.

"Yes, Marina. It was worrying when the Russian lad had the advantage in the iceberg, but that hyper kid won over and I got good money out of my friend." he said and smiled as he pocketed his cash.

"I thought Tala was a good blader, but he was clearly the stronger, so Tyson got lucky." said Marina.

"Only because you like Tala." said Brooklyn with a teasing smile.

Marina frowned with a little blush, and Mark turned to Brooklyn. "Well, I'm sure you would know that wouldn't you, Brooklyn? You know everything about beyblading, do you not, so you might as well know more about the bladers themselves." he said a tad harshly.

Marina opened her mouth to defend Brooklyn from that, but he stopped her and just set off back to his room. Mark joined Michelle to celebrate his getting some cash, so Marina growled at her father's retreating back then went upstairs to join Brooklyn for a bit.

"Brookie?" she asked as she entered his room.

"Don't worry about me, Marina." he answered quietly.

"My father had no right to say that to you. He's being mean and there is no reason for it." she said.

Brooklyn just shrugged and looked away so Marina sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right, Brookie. Even if things get worse, which I sure hope they don't, I will always be by your side...even if it means over my parents." she continued.

Brooklyn looked at her surprised.

"Marina, I...well, thank you." he said and the cousins hugged.

Inside, Brooklyn really hoped it wouldn't come to that, as he didn't want Marina to have to choose between her parents and him...


	8. Less Fun, More Dilemma?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are Marina, Mark, Michelle and any other OCs I may use. Anything else is coincidental.

Note: Frank and Joanna are not OCs, not technically as they are just the names and designs I gave to Brooklyn's parents as there isn't much info on them at all.

Chapter 8: Less Fun, More Dilemma?

A few days after and Brooklyn still couldn't feel right. He was happy when having fun with Marina, but whenever he got thinking, he felt down and worried. He was just trying to ignore his uncle now. The cold shoulder treatment was getting too obvious to try doing anything about it. At the moment, he was lying on his bed, thinking, when Marina barged in.

"Hey, Cous, you won't believe it. There is actually snow. Weird, but cool wouldn't you say?" she said, all very fast.

Brooklyn blinked, having missed half of what she had said, so Marina sighed and forced his curtains open-wide and pointed outside.

"Take a look." she said.

He got off the bed and looked out his window more clearly. Indeed he saw that everything outside was covered in a light dusting of white that shined.

"Isn't it pretty?" Marina asked as she stood by Brooklyn at the window.

"It is." he answered then noticed a sly smile on his cousin's face. "No, Marina. No, we're not." he said quickly.

She slapped some snow into the back of his hair she had obviously sneaked in then ran out of the bedroom down the stairs shouting "You want to get me back, come on!"

Brooklyn shook his head, trying to get the snow out of it, then followed after Marina and found her in the back yard, a snowball in hand, ready to throw.

"Okay, Marina, you want a fight, let's go for it." he said as he picked up some snow as well.

Marina chuckled and the cousins faced off. Brooklyn took the first shot and just missed, so a few specks of snow caught Marina's side.

"Nice try, Brookie." she taunted and threw her snowball, catching him in the leg.

Brooklyn chuckled and threw his next snowball. Marina raised her arms, shielding her face as it hit just below her chest, causing snow to splat all over her.

"That was a good shot, I have to say." Brooklyn said and smiled as Marina brushed some of the snow off.

"It was lucky." said Marina and she bent down frowning, but gathered some snow secretly.

"Oh, don't have a tantrum, Cous. You started it." said Brooklyn as he walked up to her.

She smirked and jumped on him, sending them both into the snow.

"Oh, very clever." said Brooklyn, and he rolled them over so he had her trapped underneath himself.

"Thank you." replied Marina, and, knowing she couldn't push him off, him being two years older and stronger, she slid her secret snowball under his top on his stomach.

He jumped in surprise and stood up moaning as he got the cold off his skin. Marina couldn't help herself laughing as she watched him.

"What are you up to, Marina?" called a voice.

Marina turned to see her father and her smile dropped. Brooklyn just stood by, feeling uncomfortable as he watched.

"Snowball fighting is something, Marina, but it's enough for today or you will get a cold." he said with his arms crossed.

"Please, Dad. We are just having some fun." said Marina.

"Yeah, it's called fun until someone gets hurt." replied Mark and his gaze caught Brooklyn for a moment, who knew his uncle would never let him off for when Marina got hurt, even if it was an accident, small and so long ago now.

"Father, stop it. Me and Brookie would never hurt one another, so get some trust would you and just leave us be." said Marina as she angrily looked at her father.

Mark frowned and said "Sticking by your cousin, not your parents. I'm disappointed."

Marina's eyes filled with tears and she ran inside, up to her room. Brooklyn growled mentally, but frowned at his uncle then went inside after Marina.

"_I don't want to ruin my family, but I fell out with my brother arguing about his son...my 'nephew'. Hn, it doesn't feel right anymore and if I can't trust Brooklyn anymore, why should I let him stay? For Marina's sake? Or shall I lose my daughter as well?_" Mark asked himself and sighed slightly.

* * *

Upstairs, Brooklyn came up to Marina's room and knocked on her door.

"Marina?" he asked. He could hear faint sobbing and knocked again. "Marina, it's Brooklyn, can I come in?"

There was a sound and then Marina opened the door, revealing that her face was still slightly tear-stained. Her hair was a little messed too, probably because she had been crying into her pillow.

"Marina, are you okay?" he asked.

"I suppose." she answered and stepped back, letting him into her room, and they sat on her bed.

"He had no right to say that, Marina. He's in the wrong, as you are doing the right thing and he isn't." said Brooklyn.

"Maybe. I don't know anymore, Brookie. I wonder if I am doing the right thing. How can I choose between my family really? I said I will be by your side, and I will if I have to, but I know I don't want it to come." she said.

"I know, Cous. I know." Brooklyn replied and hugged Marina close. "It will be all right." he added as he stroked her back soothingly.

"Sorry, Brookie. I shouldn't have suggested the snowball fight, as it resulted in the day being ruined in the end." Marina muttered.

"No, Marina. The snowballing was fun, even though you did get two cheap shots in." he said and paused as Marina giggled then said "It was a great idea. I needed it. The fun I mean, not the snow on my stomach."

"Aww, was it cold?" she asked teasingly.

Brooklyn chuckled and said "You're a great cousin, Marina. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll do everything it takes."

"I know you will, Brookie. I know how lucky I am you are my cousin. I know, now, that if it does come to it, I will always be with you." she said and she hugged him again.

Brooklyn smiled as he hugged her back, but he was thinking "_That is nice, Cous...but the choice may not need to come at all..._" as he thought he might need his own plan, even if it took months to finalise and carry out...


	9. Saved or Abandoned?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are Marina, Mark, Michelle and any other OCs I may use. Anything else is coincidental.

Note: Frank and Joanna are not OCs, not technically as they are just the names and designs I gave to Brooklyn's parents as there isn't much info on them at all.

Chapter 9: Saved or Abandoned?

A year and a half later and things were no better for Brooklyn with his uncle. Marina was heading for a depressive state when she wasn't with her cousin and she was avoiding the choice of parents or cousin as best as she could, as everytime it came to mind, she felt like bursting into tears and being alone. Brooklyn had decided he couldn't bear to see his cousin being like this and, over the last few months, had sorted out a place to stay by himself.

"_Well, tonight is the night._" he said to himself as he lay awake in his room, fully dressed, waiting for all sounds to stop and all lights to be turned off.

An hour later and he was sure that Marina and her parents were asleep. He got off of his bed and lifted out a bag from under it, already full of stuff. He then got last-minute belongings in the bag, also finding a scrap of paper and a pen so he could write a note for his cousin. Once having finished it, he quietly entered his cousin's room. She was fast asleep in her bed, under the covers so he placed the note on her bedside table and sighed slightly.

"_Goodbye, Marina._" he said mentally then closed his eyes as he felt tears threatening to fall and turned away, leaving the room.

He picked up his bag and headed downstairs, avoiding the creaking steps best he could, then put his jacket on and left the house. As he got to the corner of the road, he took one last look at the house then turned the corner and took out his mobile, dialling a number and waiting.

"_Yes?_" asked the person on the receiving end.

"I'm on my way now." answered Brooklyn in a hushed tone.

"_Good, good. Things will be ready for your arrival. I promise you, Young Master Brooklyn. See you shortly._" replied the person then hung up.

Brooklyn sighed and put his mobile back in his pocket and headed off to wherever this place may be...

* * *

When morning came, Marina woke up with a yawn. She thought this day would be like all the others over the last year and a half. She looked at the clock on her bedside table, rubbing her eyes so they registered with the display, then she frowned. She had slept in and it was near to 10am. She got out of the bed and got dressed. She picked up her brush from the table then noticed the note that Brooklyn had left. She raised an eyebrow as she picked it up to read it:

"_Hey, Cous. I...well, I don't know how to put all this, but with all the time spent with you, it's been great. I've enjoyed it, but I know your father will never forgive me for the incident that happened. I have realised that, because of that, I am causing tension between you and your parents. It isn't fair for me to keep coming between you and them and I've noticed that your possible choice of me or your parents is becoming more likely, and I don't want it to happen, so I've left. Yes, I've left and have no plans to come back. Now I'm gone, maybe things will get easier for you and your parents. So, Marina, I now say goodbye and wish you good luck. We will see each other again, that's for sure, as you can't get rid of me. Love you...Brooklyn aka Brookie._"

Marina finished the note and her legs threatened to give in, so she sat on her bed and re-read the words over and over again. She couldn't believe it. Her cousin had actually left, hoping it would make things easier between her and her parents. She then left her room and headed into her cousin's, which was more or less empty. She let tears fall when she heard her mother calling her, so placed the note back in her room then went downstairs.

"Marina, Dear, had a good sleep?" Michelle asked as Marina entered the living room.

"Yeah." she answered and took a seat on one of the chairs.

"What's wrong, Marina? Worried about your cousin I suppose. I understand, but I haven't seen him, while your father seemed intent on ignoring the fact he's gone." said Michelle.

Marina's eyes narrowed slightly at that. Her parents hadn't seen the note, but the fact that her father didn't care Brooklyn was gone made her angry.

Michelle sighed. "Marina, you know your cousin. He'll be fine, wherever he is." she said.

Marina was about to reply when the door opened and Mark walked in.

"Hello, Love." he said, greeting Michelle with a kiss, then turned to Marina, who was glaring at him. "If this is about Brooklyn, then glaring like that won't get you anywhere. I can't do anything for him." he said and shrugged uncaring as he headed into the kitchen for a snack.

"Marina..." started Michelle. "No, Mother. _He_ doesn't give a damn about Brooklyn. I've known that for a while now, so don't cover for him." Marina interrupted and then headed off, back to her bedroom.

Michelle sighed, then Mark came back in and sat next to her. "What's up?" he asked.

"This family is breaking, Mark. It started when you broke off talking to your brother, now our nephew has disappeared. I mean, what next? I don't like how things have gone." she said.

"Michelle, I'm sure Brooklyn is fine. Okay, I'll admit, I'm glad he's taken off. It's good for him really, but I don't want him hurt." Mark replied, though he was lying a bit as he added to himself: "_Well, I don't want him hurt much. He deserves something to sort him out and I hope someone rams it home into his peanut brain._"

"What about Marina? She loves Brooklyn. They're not like normal cousins. They are so, so close. They're closer than the average siblings. Him disappearing like he has will really affect her." said Michelle.

"Perhaps, but she'll be fine. She's 14, a young woman. She can take it. Besides, I have a feeling that weird bond they share will let them meet again one day." said Mark with a small shrug.

Michelle shrugged as well, mainly just going along with her husband on this.

* * *

In her room, Marina lay on her bed, re-reading the note Brooklyn had left. She saw sense in why he had left, but she wished he hadn't as she missed him so much. He was the only one to understand her and they always had fun together. She closed her eyes as some thoughts came back to her:

**Flashback**

_They stood opposite a beydish Mark had made for Marina and got ready to launch. Their parents all watched on the sidelines._

_"3...2...1...let it rip!" both kids shouted as they released their black blades._

_"Zeus, give me everything you have!" shouted Brooklyn as he watched his blade charge in the direction of the other blade._

_"Zeroth, please rival Zeus." begged Marina of her blade._

_Her blade hit Brooklyn's and pushed it back evenly. Small sparks flashed._

_"That's so awesome." said Brooklyn excitedly._

_"Yeah, it's cool." agreed Marina and she smiled._

_Brooklyn smiled back and as their blades kept trying to overpower each other, they watched with excitement on their faces. They were having the time of their lives._

_"Emerge, Zeus!" called Brooklyn._

_From his bit came out the black demon who roared as he waited for his master's command._

_"Wow, Cous, he's as great as ever and he's only been with you two years." said Marina._

_"I see he doesn't freak you out anymore, Cous." said Brooklyn with a playful smirk._

_"I was three, Brookie. I'm used to him now." Marina said. "Please come out, Zeroth!" she shouted._

_From her bit emerged the golden unicorn. He neighed and swung his head with its silver mane and horn, and he faced the demon._

_"He's beautiful." said Brooklyn in amazement as he looked up at the bit beast facing his Zeus._

_There were some more sparks as the two beasts fought in a clash of powers then both blades spun backwards. Marina's, however, spun to a stop and Brooklyn's kept spinning._

_"Another win to Brooklyn the Undefeated!" shouted the orange haired boy overconfidently as he caught his blade._

_Marina picked up her blade and smiled over to her cousin. "You must be the strongest blader ever, Brookie. I hope that never changes as you're so happy winning all the time." she said._

_"Who wouldn't be, Cous? I'm going to stay on top, and you, well, you must be second strongest ever." he replied with a smile._

_She smiled back and hugged him. He hugged her back._

**End Flashback**

She let a couple of tears fall as another flashback started:

**Flashback**

_Later, the two children were in a field playing together. Marina had a ball and was playing catch with Brooklyn._

_"Come on, Brookie." she said._

_He threw the ball and she just managed to catch it._

_"Ah, I thought I had you then." he said with a mock pout._

_"Not that easy, Cous." she replied then threw the ball back, but it was a bad shot and went flying past Brooklyn, hitting an old man in the back._

_"Uh oh." Brooklyn whispered and Marina nodded._

_The old man turned around and frowned at the two children._

_"What are you two trying to do?!" he exclaimed angrily._

_"It was an accident, Sir." said Marina in a nervous voice._

_"Be that as it may, you two be careful in the future." he said and roughly placed the ball in Marina's hands then walked away muttering to himself._

_"What a grouch." she whispered to Brooklyn._

_"All old men are, Cous. They haven't got our youth and energy so they get jealous." said Brooklyn and he chuckled, making Marina laugh._

_"Okay, Cous, your turn." she said once she stopped laughing and passed him the ball._

_"Be ready, this one is going far." he replied with a hint of boasting, but when he threw, it went way off and hit a tree, also getting stuck in a collection of branches._

_Marina sighed. "Nice, Brookie. Now we'll never get it back." she said._

_Brooklyn shrugged with a small smile, but Marina went over to the tree._

_"Marina, be careful." he warned as she began to climb up to get the ball._

_"I will. It's not too high." she said and reached the same level as the ball, but the branches were thinner._

_Brooklyn watched anxiously as Marina reached a hand out to the ball._

_"Almost..." she said. She leant forward more and a branch cracked. Brooklyn gasped in worry, but it held...for now._

_"Marina..." he said in worry._

_She took another move closer and grabbed the ball. "Got it!" she said then the branch cracked apart and she fell with a scream until she landed in her cousin's arms. She opened her eyes to look up into his aquamarine eyes._

_"That was way too close. Are you okay, Marina?" he asked._

_She nodded nervously then Brooklyn placed her back to her feet._

_"I got the ball though." she said and held it up and started laughing._

_Brooklyn shook his head and started laughing as well._

**End Flashback**

She smiled at that memory, but still felt tears. All the good times with her cousin...were they now over?...

* * *

Over in a hostel-like building, in one of the main offices, stood Brooklyn, and, opposite him was a purple haired man who had just finished entering some details onto a laptop.

"Okay, young Kingston, I think that will be all for now. Welcome to the team." said the man. His voice sent a small shiver down Brooklyn's spine, but that was just instinct. He had no reason not to trust this man...or so he thought.

"Thank you, Sir." he replied then headed out of the office down to a room to put his stuff.

The man smirked to himself. He wasn't 100% sure at the moment in time, but he thought he had made a good decision allowing Brooklyn into his group...


	10. Can't Trust Anyone?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are Marina, Mark, Michelle and any other OCs I may use. Anything else is coincidental.

Note: Frank and Joanna are not OCs, not technically as they are just the names and designs I gave to Brooklyn's parents as there isn't much info on them at all.

Chapter 10: Can't Trust Anyone??

A few days went by and nothing changed between Marina and her parents. She barely talked to her mother and she was giving her father the cold shoulder: not talking to him unless she really had to.

She awoke this particular morning with a jump and bolted up, breathing rapidly. She looked around and calmed herself down. It may have just been a dream, but it didn't feel like that. It felt like she had seen some sort of future event as it concerned this old man in charge of all things Beyblade-related.

"_Is it possible someone is...?_" she asked herself as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Marina, better be up!" called Michelle from downstairs.

Marina sighed and put on her dressing gown then headed down and found her mum in the kitchen slicing a bread loaf.

"Morning. Are you all right?" asked Michelle as she noticed her daughter enter.

Marina nodded and then went back to the sitting room and sat down on one of the chairs. She just closed her eyes in thought when the door opened and her father entered.

"Not the best night for you, Marina? I woke up early and heard you in your sleep." he asked as he came into the room.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "It was fine. Just fine." she said then took some toast her mother had made and headed back to her room.

"Mark, she's been like this since Brooklyn left. One of us should talk to her. Probably you as a bit of patching-up is needed between you and her." suggested Michelle.

"You want _me_ to talk to her? Michelle, she's being childish. Either one of us could sort her out. When Brooklyn left, it was his choice not to leave details of where he was going." said Mark.

"I know that, Mark, but Marina misses him. She needs our support as she clearly believes she can't tell us how she is feeling and is bottling it up instead." said Michelle.

Mark sighed. "Fine. I will talk to her, but I don't think it will help." he said.

"Okay, Love. If it doesn't work, I will still stay by your side." replied Michelle and she kissed her husband lovingly so he kissed back, wrapping his arms around her.

Upstairs, Marina had her beyblade in her hands and she was talking to Zeroth.

"_Zeroth, can you help at all? I worry about Brookie._" she said.

"_**Mistress Marina, I don't know. I do have faith in your cousin. He should be just fine. I still have a bleak connection with Zeus and he says Brooklyn is doing fine, though he won't tell me where they are, as that is up to Brooklyn if he wants to let us know.**_" explained the golden unicorn in a soft tone of voice.

"_Yeah. I hope Brookie will think it fit to tell us, as I just feel like I'm not accomplishing anything here. It's pointless._" Marina answered.

Zeroth's bit glowed warmly in support and Marina lightly smiled.

* * *

Over in a small set of buildings there were a few teens hanging around. One was a blue haired, dark-skinned girl with hazel eyes and she was singing a rehearsal of her main 'Beyblade' song. She was on the rise as a celebrity singer and expected to do well, or so the news said so far of her limited career, but she was sure this new song would grab her twice as many fans as she had already.

"...stop the revolution now!" sang Ming Ming as she finished her rehearsal, then she giggled in the praise as one of the other teens in the room clapped, his applause being so loud, it kind of blocked out the fake clapping from a teen at the back as well as the last teen who was paying little attention.

"That was perfect, Ming Ming. It will set up a new album for you if you keep it up." said the teen as he finished his clapping. He was the tallest teen in the room, almost giant-like, had no hair, dark brown eyes, was dark-skinned like Ming Ming and had a couple of scars on his face.

"Thank you, Crusher." replied the singer with a smile.

"You're welcome, now how about we practice our blading skill? We'll need it when our team are on top." continued Crusher and took out his dark red blade.

"Sure." Ming Ming agreed and she brought out her pink blade.

The teen by the wall who had fake-clapped Ming Ming, who had long, dark, silver hair tied in a ponytail, bluey-grey eyes and tanned skin turned to the orange haired teen next to him.

"I don't want to bother watching this. Want to head back to the room, Brooklyn?" he asked.

Brooklyn looked around, his aquamarine eyes locking with the blue-grey ones and said "Sure, why not?" then headed off with the other teen following him.

Once they entered the room, the silver haired teen took a seat and crossed his arms seriously.

"Brooklyn, what's eating you? I've only known you a few days, but you've seemed preoccupied or distracted all the time." he said.

"It's nothing. I've just had things on my mind." answered Brooklyn with a small shrug.

"I'm not as simple minded as the others here, Brooklyn. You can hide it from Boris, from Crusher, from Ming Ming, and even our possible new member, Mystel, but you can't hide it from me."

"Garland, it really is nothing. I just have...someone out there who I'm concerned for. It's my business." said Brooklyn.

"I have family out there too, Brooklyn. I have my parents and my siblings. My siblings all excel in their chosen sports as professionals and I want to be a professional beyblader as to continue tradition. I care for my family and I do miss them, yet I am not in your position, so if you need to talk, then go ahead." explained Garland.

"Well, my parents' support of me ran out years ago, as did my uncle and aunt's support, but I still have my cousin, Marina. She has always stuck by me through anything and everything. She was willing to choose me over her parents if the need came, but I didn't want that to happen, which is why I left. I joined this team as: for one thing, my beyblading skill, which, as you've already witnessed, is beyond anyone else's talent. The other reason being I had no one else, so nowhere else to go." explained Brooklyn then took a pause.

"Sounds interesting. What's the deal with this cousin of yours? She a beyblader too?" asked Garland.

Brooklyn hesitated before answering, as he didn't want Marina in this group, and he wasn't sure that if he told Garland of Marina's power, would he rat to Boris about her?

"She does, but she hasn't got the same level of skill as me." he said eventually, partly telling the truth.

Garland closed his eyes and smirked. "Brooklyn, don't worry, man. I'm not a tell-tale and I'm a strong believer in honour. If you have a secret, you can tell me without worry of it reaching _him_." he said.

Brooklyn smiled back and took a quick look to make sure no one was listening in then proceeded to tell Garland all about Marina and her power with the bit beast, Zeroth. Garland seemed intrigued and once Brooklyn was finished, he swore to keep it quiet from anyone.

* * *

Back at Marina's house, she was just listening to some music and writing up a list of things to get her mind off of other things, meaning Brooklyn, when she heard her dad's voice calling her down.

She sighed and headed down, leaving her blade in her room as she didn't want her electricity element to sail out of control, not that it should just talking to her father after all.

"There you are. Sweetheart, we need to talk." said Mark as he saw her and gestured to the chair opposite his.

Marina sat down, curiously wondering what her dad wanted as he hadn't greeted her so 'nicely' in a fair while. She then asked "Where's Mum?"

"She's just doing something to allow us to talk. She'll be back soon. Now, Marina, what is really bothering you?" asked Mark.

"Nothing." she answered simply.

"Marina, I'm your father and I know you better than that. It's about Brooklyn isn't it?" he asked.

"Well, yes. I'm worried about him, Father. Though I have a reliable source that informs me he is okay." she said back.

"Zeroth. I see. Well, Marina, if you know he's all right, then why be worried? And what happened last night? A nightmare?" Mark asked.

Marina sighed. "Okay, Dad, if you really need to know, it was a nightmare. It was ridiculous though as no old man can take over Beyblading, right?" she explained.

Mark looked confused, so went along with her. "I suppose not, Marina, unless he's a rich old man with a level of genius. But either way, nightmares don't happen. Not that sort. Just forget about it." he said then sat back in the chair and added "Oh, I should add, it would be good for you to forget about Brooklyn too."

Marina looked up shocked and said "What?! I cannot do that, Father. I can't, not after all we've had together. I care for him and he does me. I could never just forget him like that."

Mark frowned at his daughter's words and said "Marina, what is the point of hanging onto him like this? He hasn't left you any details of where he is or even attempted to contact you. He's forgotten you, so you should forget him."

"No! I will not do that, no matter what!" she shouted back.

The door opened as Michelle returned and she immediately asked "What is going on, Mark?"

"Marina's having a hissy fit because I told her she needs to move on and forget Brooklyn." explained Mark in as few words as possible.

"Marina." scolded Michelle, instantly believing her husband.

"Mother, I haven't done anything wrong. It's Dad!" shouted Marina desperately.

"Marina, you always pick Brooklyn's side. If you are 'all so close', like you say, to him and care for him more than us, why don't you just take off and join him?" said Mark with an angry look in his eyes.

"Fine, then I will. There's nothing keeping me here." she said and ran upstairs to pack some stuff.

Mark took a deep breath and looked over at Michelle, who had tears pricking in her eyes.

"What, Love? I said it could go wrong. Marina isn't interested in us anymore. She's only concerned with her cousin's well-being and the beyblade sport." he said.

Michelle nodded then Marina came back down with a packed bag. She put on a jacket and faced her parents, tears in her dark green eyes.

"Good luck, Marina." said Michelle tearfully. "I do love you."

"Yeah. Thanks, Mum. I do love you too." said Marina then faced her father.

"Find what you're looking for, Marina. We might see you again one day, though I personally will live if I don't." he said.

Marina just let more tears fall and shakily nodded as she left her house. She took off at a fast walking pace and took one last look back at her home.

"_Zeroth. We're alone now...we have to find Brookie or we'll have to keep ourselves going for a bit._" said Marina mentally to the golden unicorn.

_**"It is a sad shame, Marina, but don't worry. It will be okay and I will always protect you.**_" promised Zeroth.

Marina nodded and continued on her way...


	11. A New Beginning or Danger for All?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. The only characters I own are Marina, Mark, Michelle and any other OCs I may use. Anything else is coincidental.

Note: Frank and Joanna are not OCs, not technically as they are just the names and designs I gave to Brooklyn's parents as there isn't much info on them at all.

Chapter 11: A New Beginning or Danger for All?

A couple of days went by that Marina was on her own and she was staying in an upper bedroom of an abandoned shop. It wasn't leisurely like home was, but at least it was inside and warm. The sun rose this morning and brightened the small room up. Marina struggled to awaken, as she was sleepy still, but it soon came to her and she got up, then picked up her beyblade.

"_Morning Zeroth. Any luck in locating exactly where Zeus is, or is he still hiding his location?_" she asked the golden unicorn who pictured in her mind.

"_**Nothing, Marina. I can't even connect with Zeus now. Something unknown is blocking the connection. I don't like it, but I'm sure Brooklyn is still okay.**_" answered Zeroth with a low neigh.

Marina lightly nodded then headed downstairs and took a small snack. It wasn't much, but better than nothing. She left the shop then turned the corner at the end of the road and banged into someone. A young boy it was and he frowned.

"Hey, watch where you're going. I want to go around town without being knocked over by a silly girl." he said in a brave, yet squeaky, voice.

"Sorry, Kiddo. I didn't mean to. I was...thinking." she replied lightly.

"Thinking? What a lame excuse, but if it was about the upcoming beyblade team, then do you plan to join?" he asked.

Marina looked at him confused. "Upcoming beyblade team? What are you talking about?" she asked.

"It's only a rumour so far, but I heard it's meant for beybladers who want to be on a higher level, like celebs or pros. They have a few chosen members before they officially bring the news public supposedly. Some famous girl, a giant, a tanned long-haired pillock and some ginge." explained the boy and shrugged. "Either way, a rumour is a rumour until proven true or false, so whatever. Now get out of my way, Girl. I have a beybattle timed in fifteen minutes."

He then ran past her and disappeared around the corner. Marina frowned at his limited, slightly cruel, descriptions of whoever these bladers are, but then a thought hit her. Maybe Brooklyn joined this new team. She kind of hoped he hadn't, but it was the only lead she had.

* * *

Over in the small, but useful, hideout of this new team, Brooklyn was sitting by the wall. He was so bored. No one was worth his time anymore. He missed being with Marina. He always had some fun when hanging around with her, but that was over now, though he hoped they would have it again someday...sometime.

In one of the beydishes, the teen with the long, silver, hair was training. His yellow blade was crashing through objects and parts of the dish with every move. He was fuelling his blade with some martial arts moves he had learnt. A few punches and a kick or two and his blade responded to them.

He did one final kick then caught his blade and sighed as he wiped his forehead. As he did, he noticed the orange haired teen half-watching him and saw how bored he looked, so decided to challenge him.

"Hey, Brooklyn!" he called. The nature blader looked over at him. "Want to battle? It could be worth your while." he asked.

Brooklyn sighed as he wasn't so sure it would be worth it, but got his blade out anyway and stood opposite Garland in his so simple, yet effective, launch position. Garland readied his launcher too.

"Okay, 3...2...1...let it rip!" shouted Garland.

The yellow blade was released with the black blade following it and they circled the dish together, until the black blade changed course and spun to centre-dish, just waiting.

"Okay, I don't know what you're doing, Brooklyn, but it won't help you win, that's for sure. Appollon, attack!" said Garland.

Brooklyn yawned as his blade moved a little, letting the yellow one spin past it, just stopping itself and staying in the dish.

"Right. You think you are so slick, with moves like that. Appollon, go for him!" continued Garland.

The yellow blade spun towards the black one again, this time with a blast of shimmering yellow light. Brooklyn looked a little surprised, but didn't let it phase him as he waited. The attack hit his blade and when cleared, hadn't left a mark, nor slowed it down any.

"How...? There's not a dent, not so much as a scratch." said Garland shocked.

Brooklyn smiled innocently and said "Well, you tried. That's what counts. Now, go on, Zeus!"

His black blade powered up then, but suspiciously it was glowing yellow and when it charged towards the yellow blade, it shot out a blast of shimmering yellow light, just like what Garland had done. Though, coming from Brooklyn's blade it was more effective, and the yellow blade bounced weirdly backwards, wobbling and damaged. Garland was shocked.

"You...? You stole my move, Brooklyn. How did...?" he stuttered.

Brooklyn shrugged mockingly and said "I stole your move and it was much weaker than expected. If you want to see a real move, watch closely." then he smiled as his blade glowed purplish-black and the demon rose from it. "King of Darkness!" he shouted.

The demon was surrounded by a black vortex and roared as it headed to the yellow blade. Garland was shocked and didn't know what to do so panicked. Zeus' attack sent Garland tumbling backwards, landing on his front. He raised his head slowly and looked to see his blade pretty wrecked.

"Not bad, Garland. Not bad at all. Thanks for the match." said Brooklyn as he caught his blade and walked off.

Garland watched him go and said to himself "_So, that's Brooklyn's power. He's amazing and...impossible. Someone could hurt their head trying to understand him and his power. I don't think no one will ever beat him. He's in a league of his own...one of a kind...unique._"

* * *

Out in town, Marina was boringly walking along the streets, thinking about what that boy had said. She wanted to know more about this 'new team', then she heard a shout from a nearby turn-off and the clashing of beyblades. She smiled and headed to it. The voices stopped as she approached them: a group of boys.

"Hello, boys. I want a beybattle. Who accepts?" she asked, getting to the point.

They all chuckled or laughed as they faced her, then one said "Okay, why not? I'm sure a nice easy battle with a sweet girl will relax us from our day."

"You are going to regret assuming that, Pal. Now, ready your launchers." she said.

The kids smirked, but did so as Marina readied hers, then the battle began. The blades were released.

"Attack!" shouted one boy and was then sent flying out of the dish. He was speechless.

"Ha, one down, four to go, boys." Marina boasted.

Two of them smiled at each other then attacked. Marina eyed their blades then shouted "Dodge them, Zeroth!" Her black blade avoided the other two and they collided into each other and bounced out.

"What a sneak." moaned one of the boys as the other was working out how the plan blew.

"Come on, you two. Finish yourselves off." she taunted.

One boy turned to the older and said "She's all yours, Man." then his blade spun to a stop due to its master's lack of confidence and belief.

The older boy growled and said "Get her now!" and his blade slammed into hers, but she counter-attacked and smashed his attack ring, sending his blade out with blade wreckage around it.

"God, that was pointless. Now, tell me everything you know about the upcoming new beyblade team." she said.

The two who just got beat frowned, but nodded and the oldest began to speak. "You understand the rumours are not that much, but we heard it's run by some man who once helped run some Russian company. The group he has formed consists of the best bladers the world has known..." he said then was interrupted by the youngest boy.

"One's a pretty singer." he said and went into a daydream, making the others groan and Marina rolled her eyes, turning back to the oldest and saying "Continue."

"Well, there's this other kid, who I know is tall, but that's about it. A martial arts athlete I think and some ginger haired teen. I know next to nothing about him, but he's supposed to be very good supposedly. Anyway, all together they are supposed to be called...um, BEDA? Or is it BAGA?" the boy said.

"BEGA. And I heard it stands for Beyblade Entertainment Global Association. It will be revealed publicly soon. Keep an eye out and join as you're pretty good." said another boy.

"Really? Hm, well thanks for the info. For that I won't spread you were beat by a girl." she said with a smile.

"Hey, thanks. We appreciate that." the oldest said with a smile. "See ya around." he finished and his group took off.

Marina smiled and thought to herself "_Brooklyn, what is BEGA? Who is this man in charge of it? I don't like the sounds of it. I better stay low and avoid drawing attention to myself as I don't want anything to do with a pro league._" then she began to head off...

* * *

**Note**

* * *

**This marks the end of The Past is Prelude. Been a long-ish run, roughly 11 weeks -_-" lol.**

**Some things to cover that happen between the end of this and start of A New Blader:**

**Marina doesn't join BEGA, she avoids them and Brooklyn keeps it quiet about her from Boris. She does see the matches and feels guilty she wasn't there for Brooklyn when he needed her.**

**That's the basics, and also, this is the end of Marina's story all together, as tomorrow's update finishes Pyro's story: A Dangerous Road.**

**I hope you have all enjoyed reading it all. I owe a special thanks to SMIFFYizDAbest for all her help and the permission to use Tari Hiwatari in the series. Thanks ^^ **


End file.
